We Could Never Be
by DXRULES103
Summary: Sequel to Young Love: Legolas' thoughts as he watches the man he loves bounding himself to another.


**Disclaimers**: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N**: I hope you all enjoy this! This happens to be one of my first fics here in FanFiction. Slash Fic!

**(Legolas POV)**

I watched as the King Elessar and Queen Undomiel kiss.

Their happiness I could sense. I can't help but be jealous of the love they share. Jealous of the Elven woman Arwen for winning the one man I truly ever loved, but I can do nothing.

This was Aragorn and Arwen's destiny.

Not mine.

I sadly follow them up into the High Circle of Gondor.

They stand together facing Mithrandir with smiles; smiles that reached to their eyes unlike mine.

I try to keep myself steady I feel a need to protest for it is I who loves Aragorn.

It could never be even if I wish it so.

We were over for so many years. It's just that I could never accept that.

When I first met Aragorn he was just a mere age of sixteen. I saw a bold, caring, and courageous man. A human nothing less, but he made me feel a great interest and attraction to him.

He was like a beautiful stag. He always pulls you in by his strength and elegance.

He held an aura. It pulled me in. And I didn't want to fight back.

We loved each other.

Or at least I thin he loved me.

We traveled far and wide together.

You can say we were young lovers. I always thought we would be together forever.

But I was wrong.

When he grew to the age of twenty, I knew he changed. I had heard rumors of him falling in love with my Lord Elrond's daughter Arwen.

I was shocked and devastated. Inside I knew it could be true, but I fought it. I fought the sadness and kept telling myself that Aragorn loves me and that he will never break our relationship.

I could never be so stupid.

I remember it so clearly – the day when Aragorn gave up on us.

I was in my quarters in Mirkwood silently reading some tales of old. I was stuck in the writing that I did not hear him com in until he spoke.

"Legolas."

I tilted my head and smiled. I turned to him and replied, "Aragorn."

With grace I moved to embrace him, but he pulled back. I became unsure and shocked. He never pulled away from me before.

I gave him a questioning look.

"We need to speak of some important manners, Mellon." Aragorn said.

When I heard the word Mellon which meant friend, I felt lie I was slapped right in the face – no, backhanded.

Emotion ran through me, but I held strong.

"Aragorn, anything you tell me is welcomed. Come, sit next to me." I said as I sat on the bed.

Aragorn didn't move. Instead he looked out the window and sighed.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking. That worried me. He was covering his emotions so well that I could no longer read him.

"I cannot be with you, Legolas," Aragorn said. "There some else. I have found another."

At his words again I felt as if he slapped me. His words burned my heart and my soul. My spirits immediately fell.

Tears started to flow down my pale cheeks but I make them stop.

"Why cannot we be? I love you, Aragorn, and I know you love me too!" I had stated trying to control the incoming heartbreak.

Aragorn turned to face me and I could see his sad smile.

"Nay, my friend. Nay, we could never be. I now you love me and I love you, but not the way you want me to," he replied.

I grew even more distraught as he continued.

"I love her, Legolas. When I saw her she gave me something that you could never give me. She gave me truth. I am in love with her!" Aragorn assured.

I just remained silent for a few seconds.

After, I put my head down and whispered, "So you wish it to be her to bear your son. To be your wife and lover?

I could sense that he nodded so I looked up at him.

"I can give all of that if you will let me, Aragorn!" I again pleaded.

But he just shook his head and bent forward in front of me. His hand caressed my face and with my left hand I touch his.

"Even if you could – it could never work. We were never meant to be. It is Arwen and I. There can be no us as lovers, but friendship. Besides…my people will not see it as appropriate for me to marry a man as you obviously are. Nay, w cannot be," he said.

I shook my head and the tears fell down freely.

"So you are tearing us apart because of what your kind will thin if we should wed?" I cried.

Aragorn just shook his head and kissed my brow.

"I will always love you, but never as a love that will last forever," he said as he stood up and walked to the door.

I just looked at the floor and speak which makes him stop moving.

"Our love will last and you know it will," I whispered even though hope was starting to fade. "I know it will." I added.

I saw him shake his head.

He whispered back, "Nay, it will not. We were young and nothing more."

With that, he opened the door and left me crying alone in my chambers.

I was crushed.

From that day on I refused to show emotion. I would just look on and act cold to the world.

Now I am here in the land of men watching their hero marry a beautiful elven maiden.

I can't help but think of what if it was me.

No, it can never be – no matter how much I wish it so.

I see the two now. They have love in each other eyes. They found happiness through all the turmoil. I watch as they kiss and embrace. I can see Aragorn's eyes turn to me.

I show him my love for him in my eyes while he shows regret although I know it's not for ending the relationship between him and me.

His gaze then returns to Arwen.

They turn to the people of all races and smile. They all cheer, but I don't. I can't help but think of the day when I thought we again had hope for the future.

Two days before entering the path of death.

I was alone in my own tent when I heard a noise. I got up and saw Aragorn standing in front of me.

He looked troubled and sad.

I didn't now why.

"Estel." I said.

But before I can do anything, he pulled me into a kiss. It wasn't loving and passionate as the younger days were, but cold, sad, and gentle although I didn't know it was that until after.

I fell into it as we laid on the bed and made love or what ever you want to call it.

Once I woke up, I found him no more.

He was gone, and I knew that our night as one was for only one night.

The King and Queen are speaking now.

I can no longer hear them. I just hold back the growing tears and watch.

My hand slides down to my stomach.

I caress it softly and smile as I watch the two and hear the crowd scream with happiness.

I smile at the good and wonderful days between me and Aragorn.

No, we can't have them again.

We were young and we were lost from both worlds.

Now, we cannot be.

Even if he finds out that I carry his child…

No, he we could never be.

**The End**

**End-note**: I hope you all enjoyed this! I will be updating the prequel Young Love! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
